Ain
AinPortrait.png|Ain AinPortraitCreation.png|Awakened Ain AmeThaumturgePortraitRight copy.png|Arme Thaumaturgy LoftyExecutorPortrait.png|Lofty: Executor AmeThaumturgePortraitAwkRight.png|Awakened Arme Thaumaturgy ErbluhenEmotionPortrait.png|Erbluhen Emotion 533px-LoftyAnpassenPortrait.png|Lofty: Anpassen EEAwakenSkillCutin.png|Erbluhen Emotion (Awakened) ApostasiaPortrait.png|Apostasia LoftyWandererPortrait.png|Lofty: Wanderer 573px-APPortraitSpirit.png|Apostasia (Awakened) ArM3rdJobPortrait2.png|Richter ArM3rdJobPortraitSpirit.png|Richter (Awakened) Ain is a protagonist and angel from the video game, Elsword. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ain vs Pit * Ain (Apostasia) vs Lucemon Possible Opponents Arme Thaumaturgy *Zelos Wilder (Tales of Symphonia) Erbluhen Emotion *Palutena (Kid Icarus) Apostasia *Dark Pit (Kid Icarus) *Griffith (Berserk) *Goku Black (Dragon Ball Super) *Balder (Bayonetta) *Sephiroth'' (Final Fantasy)'' *Yūki Terumi (BlazBlue) *Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) Info Name: Ainchase "Ain" Ishmael Gender: Male Species: Angel Age: Unknown (Appears 21 years old) Background A mysterious man who appeared before the El Search Party while they were looking for the El Shard. Ain introduced himself as a priest serving the Goddess Ishmael and offered to help them find Ruben's stolen El Shard. However, many things about him still remain under a veil of mystery. He has a laid-back, chill personality, and laughs off most things. He rarely gets angry and expresses little emotion. He channels God's power through Cycle and Creation Mode. Ain utilizes his pendulum as a medium for higher level magic than that seen in Elrios and summons Divine Weapons, projecting them to display a whole new level of battle style. Weapon Pendulum (Acts as a medium for projecting), Projection Weapons. Specialty Ain wields the the power of God granted by Goddess Ishmael, the two abilities of 'Circular Magic', Cycle and Creation. It provides infinite possibilities than anyone else. Authority Authority is a system exclusive to Ain which allows him to switch between "Cycle Mode" and "Creation Mode". When in normal mode, attacking enemies will increase the green bar. After the green bar is maxed out, it will turn blue and you will shift into Creation Mode. During this time, you will be able to switch between Cycle and Creation Mode with the V key (default key). Skills TBA 1st Class Lofty: Executor “I shall judge you in Ishmael name.” In order to fulfill his mission, Ain decides to accompany the El Search Party which is trying to reclaim Ruben's El Shard. However, as he continues his journey, he gradually becomes disappointed and skeptical of humans. When he walked into the Shadow Forest, rumored to be linked with the demon world, he instinctively feels repulsed, and ceaselessly battles by projecting weapons through his Creation Mode. As Ain uses more of his Goddess's power, he slowly loses his human self which he originally gained to blend into Elrios. He chooses to act alone after completely losing his faith in humanity due to his disappointment in humans and after witnessing Wally's misdeeds. As a result, Ain focuses on strengthening his Goddess's power, so he gathers all energy to become faster, increase his melee prowess, and project stronger Divine Weapons. Lofty: Anpassen "On the tune of melody~" As Ain continues his journey with Elsword and the El Search Party, he becomes extremely disappointed and skeptical of humans and other races in Elrios. He also cannot understand Elsword and his friend and why they continue to do favors that seem unfair and a waste of time. However, as Ain battles along side them, he becomes interested in them as they never give up even though they make endless mistakes and repeat pointless actions. What is their driving force that helps them overcome countless adversities and trials, that helps them fight to their death for their own justice? Elsword and his friends fight for the safety of the people as they join forces with the townspeople in the battle of Wally's Castle. Ain considered it strange, believing that it was unnecessary, but without even realizing it himself, he feels the ringing of emotions and protects the people while helping the El Search Party. Within the battle, Ain feels, for the first time, the energy of El in the air enveloping him, and when he fused that energy with his power of God, the energy of El and the power of God created new harmony and shaped into appearance. Lofty: Wanderer "W-who's there?!" Ain experiences different situations and circumstances while traveling with Elsword and the El Search Party and meets many people in Elrios. Ain feels "anxiety" because of the El that's becoming further away from them due to unexpected events. This unfamiliar feeling started stimulating the trace left in him from the rift of the Time and Space. Ain felt a great demonic aura from the Forest he had to visit by Hoffman's request, and his inner anxiety turned into negative emotions such as fear and anger. These started spreading outside of him as well. Ain falls into a state of panic from the fear looming over him but regains his consciousness thanks to El Search Party's calling. He tries to look for a way to calm the chaos, fearing that he might not be able to fulfill his mission in this state. He even got help from the humans and tried a Nasod mechanism that uses El as its power source, but it could not gauge the chaos that had grown uncontrollably, which only continued to grow. When Ain's anxiety reached its peak, he asked for an answer from the Goddess, but he did not hear any reply. Ain felt even greater despair from not being able to reach the Goddess, and the seed of chaos inside manifested. When he was enveloped by the chaos, the power of creation that God had given him becomes corrupted; the body that was given to him to fulfill the mission began to crumble and shatter. Ain begins to wander aimlessly within the terrible nightmare that was haunting him ceaselessly. He continues to question the mission that is becoming meaningless as well as the purpose of his existence. 2nd Class Arme Thaumaturgy “Do you dare go against God's will?” When he battled against the massive forces of the Nasod armies in Altera, land of the Nasods, Ain began to reach the limit of his Goddess's power. He finds himself wavered by the fact that he has yet to perfectly uphold his Goddess's mission. However, he finds out, through King Nasod, that the invasion by the demon world is going well under way. Ain stops hesitating and becomes determined to sacrifice his entire self to the Goddess to perfect his duty as the Goddess's agent. After obtaining Allegro's information on the demons and battling them himself, Ain realizes that demons are much stronger and more dangerous than he had thought, so he breaks the limits of his Goddess's power and activates his strongest Divine Weapon yet: Divine Sword: Erste der Letzte. Erbluhen Emotion “The performance continues.” Ain called these newly discovered shapes of holy vow - fusion of God's power and Elrios' El energy - Eids. He continued to use the two powers to create Eids in battle but couldn't use them perfectly. As he watched his friends struggling to battle against formidable army in Altera, he felt a wavering of emotions in him, something he never felt before in the past. He calmed this unfamiliar emotion and strengthens himself through growth of his inner self. When Ain learns of the demonic invasion through King Nasod, Ain feels deep bond and trust with the El Search Party as they head out to face the overwhelming force of the demons without a moment of hesitation. Through the blooming emotions in Ain, his Eids also become stronger. In repeated moments of danger during battles against strong demons, Ain used his own power to help his friends and protect them, and his sympathy for them blossoms, and through this, a complete vow of power of God and energy of El is formed. He finally reached the ultimate harmony of God's power and El energy where he can freely use the Eids and creates countless conversions of form by using multiple Eids. Apostasia "I'm sorry... Ishmael..." The more he uses the corrupted power of the God, the more his body shatters. The trace of Henir that started to appear spreads throughout his body, but for the sake of his mission, Ain endures the pain and moves forward. When Ain arrived at Foundry with the El Search Party, he sees how 'Nasod', a creation of humans, is created endlessly then later discarded once its purpose had been fulfilled. From watching the Nasods, he reflected on himself - a being who was created for the mission and fated to disappear after its completion - and grew skeptical of his existence. Fear and despair of the future began to fill his mind. Again, to ask for an answer from the Goddess, Ain heads to Feita, but the terrible demonic aura that shrouds the entire Feita region and the numerous demons occupying there only helped develop the chaos within Ain. Even then, believing that reaching the Goddess will cleanse him of everything, Ain persevered with only that in his mind. Yet, he discovers the Dark El, a jewel that the demons worship. After seeing how the El, which he believed was a perfect creation that only the Goddess can interfere with, could be corrupted by the demons, Ain's faith in the Goddess that has sustained him thus far, shatters and he ends up being consumed by the fully grown seed of chaos. Within the chaos, he faces the core of the chaos again, but Ain, enveloped in chaos, didn’t feel that it was unstable like how he felt it was last time. Within the end of chaos that was disordered, Ain realized that the creation of everything, the beginning and the end, everything is bound to return to nothing. The mission for things that are bound to disappear, even himself, who is created for that mission, have no meaning. When Ain organized his chaotic emotions, he abandons the Goddess and his mission, replacing them by accepting the chaos of Henir that has been eating away at him all this time. The storm of chaos, within its center, Ain becomes the absolute ruler of the Void who returns everything to its perfect state: nothing. 3rd Classes Richter The judge who succeeded Ishmael's will and became a subordinate. It is a former job to direct himself to the god with perfect projection ability and judge the enemy directly. Looking at the restored El at the Elianode, Ain feels the need to protect El more thoroughly and perfectly in order not to have an accident like the past again. 'By my strength, I will judge a person against the goddess.' The ability to complete the projection due to the adventure between them and the energy of the restored El completes Ain as the judge who is equal to the subordinate god. Trivia *Ain is the first character to be released within the same month of his release in KR, being released in all servers except TW, CN, and EU the following week after KR. *When awakened, Ain voice will sound louder and echos more. *'Ain' actually joins the main cast at the beginning of their adventure, even before Elsword, Aisha, and Rena officially embark as the El Search Party. However, the other characters are unable to retain their memories of Ain. *Although Ain's main weapon is his Pendulum, he only uses it as a medium for projection magic. His real main weapons are several projection weapons that he creates. *While awakened, Ain disregards his Pendulum entirely. *'Ain' hardly acknowledges the other members of the El Search Party other than Elsword. He would instead call them by their race or background, with Aisha being "Wizard", Rena being "Elf", Raven being "Half-Nasod", Eve being "Ms. Queen", Chung being "Mr. Guardian", Ara being "Ms. Fox", Elesis being "Ms. Knight Captain", Add being "Ancient boy" and Lu being "Demon". Additionally Banthus was merely referred to as "Mr. Bandit" by Ain in one dungeon clear quote. *'Ain''s background is German. This is shown by his skill names being German and the runic alphabet used in his teasers to translate his backstory to German. **In the North American English dub, he is given a German accent to match this theme. **Despite the skill names being German, a majority of them are grammatically incorrect or translated with the wrong synonym. *Wearing a custom face will not change Spiritualism eyes. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Angels Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a unique power Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Elsword Combatants Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Scythemen Category:Spear Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Villains